Truth or Dare with a twist
by Me and Gaara 4ever
Summary: First story. Truth or dare goes extreme, confessions later. Pairing: SprxNova GibsonOC ChiroJinmay AntauriOC OttoOC
1. Poor Anita!

Truth or Dare with a twist!

Me: hey!!!!

Nova: Get writing on the story.

Me: I will!! Don't tell me what to do!!!

Sprx: Come on!! We're dieing to know what happens!

Me: FINE!!!!!

Nova and Sprx: YEAH!!!!!!

Me: ok..here's Truth or Dare with a twist!!! EnJoY!!!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was too quiet for the Monkey Team. Sprx and Otto was playing the same video game over and over again. Gibson and Antauri were playing chess. Nova was sleeping and Chiro was typing to a friend. Anita was reading a book in Gibson's bubble chair. Nova come out of her room and walked into the main room. She sat down next to Crystal and looked at her. Anita marked her page and looked at Nova while setting the book down.

"Bored?" Anita asked

Nova nodded her head and then suddenly had an idea causing her to smile.

"Truth or Dare?" She suddenly asked.

Anita was caught off guard and the thought for a moment.

"Dare." She replied.

Nova smiled evilly, causing Anita to sweat a little, and then said, "I dare you to go up to Antauri and give him a kiss on the cheek."

Anita's eyes widend and then stuttered, "Why him? You're the only one who knows **I** like Otto."

Nova replied, "I know, but let's see what happens and what his reaction will be."

Anita gulped and got up, strolling over to where Gibson and Antauri were. Chiro, Sprx, Otto, Antauri, and Gibson were watching her. When she got close, she suddenly kissed Antauri on the cheek and her face was deep red. Everyone gasped and was in shock, but her, Nova, and Otto. Otto was fuming as he looked at Antauri. Nova was having trouble keeping her laughter in as she recorded the scene. When Anita was coming back, she stopped it and hid it.

"How mad is he?" Anita asked.

Nova looked over and smirked as she replied, "Pretty mad. He wants to kill Antauri now."

Anita moaned and sulked into the chair as Sprx and Otto came over.

"What was that!?" Sprx asked.

"A dare." Nova said simply.

"Cool! Can we play?" Otto asked.

"Sure." Nova said.

"Beware of Nova." Anita said.

"It's your turn." Nova said.

"Sprx. Truth or Dare?" Anita asked.

"HA! I ain't no chicken! Dare!" Sprx said proudly.

Anita smiled evilly and looked at Nova.

-Uh oh. - was all Nova thought.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: MWHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nova: Im doomed arent I?

Me: Yep!!!

Nova: crap...

Sprx: -faints-

Nova: -looks at him- ???

Me: -holds bottle of sleeping pills-

Nova: -sweatdrops-

MWHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW PLEAZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Revenge!

Truth or Dare with a twist!

Chapter 2 baby!!!!

Nova: TT why are you so mean to me!!

Me: -grins evilly- cause I can be

Sprx: I hope you don't make me do anything to get me killed.

Me: Never!!!

Sprx: I knew it. I'm doomed.

Me: MWHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!  
Gibson: Who gave her sugar!!!!?????

Antauri: I believe we found who did it.

Everyone: -looks over to Otto-

Me and Otto: -is eating candy-

Chiro: -sweatdrops- we're going to need to hide the candy.

Everyone: -nods head-

Me: ENJOY AND PLEAZ REVIEW!!!!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Uh oh. - was all Nova thought.

"I dare to kiss Nova." Anita was saying until she got interupted.

"Ok." Sprx said.

"On the lips and Nova can't hit you for doing it." Anita finished.

Nova and Sprx gulped in fear. Anita was smiling evilly. She knew that Nova video taped it so she was using the same camera as before.

-Here goes nothing. – Sprx and Nova thought.

They kissed. When they parted, Sprx sat down back in his spot. Everyone in the little group was silent until Anita started laughing, then Otto. Sprx was glaring at Anita while Nova was blushing as Sprx's fur.

Oh..oh..haha!!! oh my god!!! Nova!!! You're red as Sprx's fur!! HAHAHA!!!!" Anita managed to get out.

Gibson, Antauri, and Chiro came over to see what the commotion was and to find Anita and Otto laughing.

"What are you playing?" Antauri asked.

"Truth or dare." Otto said.

"Oh." Was all they said.

"It's your turn Sprx." Anita said.

Sprx was mad because 1, he couldn't ask Anita and 2, he was embarrassed. He looked at Otto and the got an idea. (wow…..that's a first. Normally it's bad.)

Anita suddenly looked scared.

"Otto. Truth or Dare?" He asked.

-Crap!!!!- Anita thought.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Otto: Rain...why do u hate us so?

Me: Cuz im the author. -glomps Gibson-

Gibson: -is blushing like made-

Otto: OO

Me: -grins evilly-

Otto and Gibson: OO Not good

Me: -grabs Gibson's tail near the base and starts rubbing it-

Gibson: OO -bites hand from moaning-

Nova, Sprx, and Antauri comes in: OO WTF!!!!

Me: MWHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -runs off-

Gibson: -is in shock-

Antauri: Who gave her candy?

Everyone: -shurges shoulders and hears crashes-

Antauri: We're doomed.

REVIEW PLEAZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Singing and enter Rain!

Truth or Dare with a twist!

Nova: HA! Revenge back to you!

Me: -glares then smiles- Im the author man! I can get you!! MWHAHAHAHA!!!!!

Antauri: Otto!

Otto: Yes?

Antauri: Did you give Rain candy again?

Otto: -blinks- No.

Me: I found it! -eats whole bag-

Everyone: OO

Antauri: -sighs-

Nova: We're doomed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Crap!- Anita thought.

"Otto. I dare you to sing Waka Laka with Anita!" Nova said.

Otto thought for a moment and then nodded. Anita got up and they both started to sing with an ok voice.

"_Waka Laka's a thing to play forever_

_Just to be together (Just to be together)_

_Waka Laka's a place to be forever_

_Waka Laka love and fantasy_

_(Waka... Waka... Waka...)_

_See Waka Laka when you need a flight of fantasy (fantasy)_

_Ecstasy (ecstasy)_

_Rhapsody (rhapsody)_

_See Waka Laka when you want a love so tenderness (tenderness)_

_Waka Laka make you fly_

_See Waka Laka when you're going to feel so sad and blue,_

_Just for you, never blue_

_See Waka Laka and a funny bunny'll free your life_

_Now it's Waka Laka time I wanna live (I wanna live)_

_A brand new day (A brand new day)_

_Go far away (Go far away)_

_To Waka Laka place A Waka time (A Waka time)_

_To feel so fine (To feel so fine)_

_A Waka Laka flight Waka Laka's a thing to play forever_

_Just to be together (Just to be together)_

_Waka Laka's so magical and tender_

_Musical and wonder fantasy_

_Waka Laka's a never ending story_

_Glory, glory, glory (Glory, glory, glory)_

_Waka Laka's a place to be forever_

_Waka Laka love and,_

_Waka Laka love and,_

_Waka Laka love and fantasy"_

They both finished when someone said, "You guys are starting the most ultimate and funnest game ever without me!?"

Everyone looked back and saw a black monkey with emerald green eyes who happened to be Antauri's sister.

"RAIN!!!!" Everyone exclaimed.

She waved and said, "Hey ya'll."

"What are you doing here?" Antauri asked.

"In the neighbor hood and wanted to say hide to Gibson, my dear friends, and my brother." She replied.

But everyone knew why she really came.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-giggles evilly-

Antauri: Rain...What are you going to do?

Me: Nothing...

Antauri: -sighs- Tell me now or else.

me: Or else what?

Antauri: I will tell Gibson your deepest darkess secert.

Me: OO! -is scared- i'll be good.

Antauri: -pats head- good sister. -leaves-

Me: -mumers- damn brother.

REVIEW PLEAZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (And help!!!)


	4. Autor Note! Srry!

Truth or Dare with a twist!

Hey! Srry about the this note cuz u've seen a lot like these but send me a message or something to tell me what you want the other members that the monkey team to sing! Thnk!!!! So far, Antauri, Otto, and Anita has sang. All that there is left is Nova, Sprx, Gibson, and Chiro. My OC Rain will be singing something I've picked out. Also! The story of how they met will be coming out soon as I finish this one! So all of you fanfic people dnt worry!!  THNK!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Antauri Sings an embrassing song!

Truth or dare with a twist!

YATTA!!!! Part 4 everyone!!! Drinks all around!!!! –hands out-

Chiro: -sniffs it- um……is this ok to drink.

Everyone but me: -hears hiccup-

Otto: hic!

Gibson: -sighs- Why did you drink that vile thing?

Me: -- WHOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! –is drunk-

Antuari: -comes in and sees- OO WTF!!!!!!!!

Me: Hey brother dear!!! Hiccup! –starts running around like no tomorrow-

Everyone but Otto: OO

Me and Otto: -starts singing a random song badly-

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone looked at Rain. They all knew the real reason why she came. She wanted to embarrass everyone to her cruel and fun ways. Minus Gibson of course.

"Rain." Antauri said in treating voice

"Cool it bro. I'm just here for the fun." She replied as she tossed some soda's to the team, "So…who's next?"

"Why don't you go Rain. Since you just came." Otto said.

She smiled and sat down next to Otto.

"Ok. Who just went, so I don't pick the same person." Rain asked.

"Otto and Anita went. They sang." Nova said.

"Ok. Um……Antauri. Truth or Dare?" she asked.

Antauri thought for a moment, as eyes were looking at him.

"Dare." He finally said.

Rain smiled her evil smile and thought for a moment.

"I dare you to sing the ding dong song." She replied.

Anyone who was drinking soda was now coming out of their nose and laughing really hard that they fell onto the floor and till they couldn't breath.

"Oh….oh…oh my god!!!!!" Nova managed to get out.

Antauri looked like he was ready to burst/die because of all the embarrassment.

"Do I have to?" Antauri asked in a weak voice.

Rain just smiled and nodded her head.

-You just love to torture me don't you Rain?- Antauri thought to her.

-You know it!!- She replied in evil voice.

Antauri groaned and went up to the mike and started singing.

_Oh, you touch my tralala,  
__Mmm... my ding ding dong.  
__La la la la la la la,_

_La la la la la la,  
__La la la la la la la.  
__Oh, you touch my tralala  
__La la la la la la la,  
__La la la la la la.  
__Mmm... my ding ding dong.  
__La la la la la la la,  
__La la la la la la._

_Deep in the night,  
__I'm looking for some fun,  
__Deep in the night,  
__I'm looking for some love.  
__De-de-de-deep in the night,  
__I'm looking for some fun,  
__Deep in the night,  
__I'm looking for some **BEEP**_

_You tease me,  
__Oh please me,  
__I want you to be my lovetoy,  
__Come near me, don't fear me,  
__I just can't get enough of you boy._

_Oh, you touch my tralala.  
__La la la..  
__Mmm, my ding ding dong,  
__Oh you touch my tralala,  
__Mmm, my ding ding dong.  
__La la la..._

_Deep in the night,  
__I'm looking for some fun,  
__Deep in the night,  
__I'm looking for some love._

_You tease me,  
__Oh please me,  
__I want you to be my lovetoy.  
__Come near me, don't fear me,  
__I just can't get enough of you boy._

_Oh, you touch my tralala.  
__La la la...  
__Mmm, my ding ding dong.  
__La la la..  
__Oh, you touch my tralala.  
__La la la..  
__Mmm, my ding ding dong._

_(Ding ding dong)  
__Mmm, my ding ding dong 2x_

_Oh, you touch my tralala.  
__Lalala...  
__Mmm, my ding ding dong.  
__Oh ,you touch my tralala  
__(Ding ding dong)_

_Oh, you touch my tralala._

_Mmm, my ding dong dong._

Everyone was now laughing even harder then before because Antauri's voice fitted perfectly with the song. Now Antauri was thinking of a way to get her back for him singing this song.

"My Antauri. How **do** you know these words?" Otto asked.

"I rather **not** talk about **it**." Antauri said.

Rain smiled even wider and said, "I down loaded into his memory when he was sleeping."

That made everyone laugh again.

"Gibson. Truth or dare?" Antauri asked.

Rain shot him a curious/glare look. That made Antauri grin.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Antauri: -is glaring at Rain-

Me: -glups- um...it was for the people?? hehe...-nervously laughs-

Antauri: -is still glaring-

Me: C.r.a.p ...-runs-

Antauri: -runs after- IM GUNA KILL YOU RAIN!!!!!!

Me: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-There where louds crashes heard-

Otto: What happend?

Sprx and Nova: looks like a hurricane hit!

Gibson: -reads story and then starts laughing-

Everyone???????

Chiro: -reads story also and laughs-

Everyone: -comes over and reads then starts laughing-

Me: -limps into room- OO -runs/limps over- quiet!!!

Everyone: -stops-

Otto: Why? this is funny.

Me: yeah. funny enough to get you killed by Antauri!

Antauri: -comes in-

Me: -hides paper and hides in Gibson's bubble chair-

Antauri: Where you laughing?

Everyone: -gulps and nevrously laughs-

Antauri: RRRRRRRRRRRRRRWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Monkey Team: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -runs and hides-

REVIEW!!!!!! (and pleaz hurry!)


	6. Embrassing truths and Rain sings!

Truth or Dare with a twist!

Ok. So far in the story, Anita and Nova started playing truth or dare. Soon, everyone joined in and played. Rain, Antauri's sister, came and played along. Now it's the revenge of Antauri! RUN!!!!! (Note to self. Never piss Antauri off)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Gibson. Truth or dare?" Antauri asked.

Rain shot him a curious/glare look. That made Antauri smile.

Gibson thought for a moment, completely missing the looks.

"Dare." He finally said.

Rain had a very nervous feeling. Antauri smirked evilly.

"Gibson, I dare you to tell Rain your true feelings about her." He said.

The team swore that they saw Gibson go a paler blue. He got up and walked over.

"Rain," he started, "I….I….I think that you're the most prettiest monkey that I've ever seen in my life and that you make me go nuts." He finished while blushing badly.

Everyone there giggled a little while Antauri taped the confession.

"Ok. My turn. Rain. Truth or dare?" Gibson asked.

"Dare!" she exclaimed, still trying to get over the confession.

"Hm……I dare you to sing every time we touch. The upbeat tempo." He said.

She nodded and got up and walked over to the machine. She found the music and started the music.

_"I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why.  
Without you it's hard to survive._

_Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so.  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life._

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall._

_Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so.  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life._

_Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side."_

When she finished, the team went wild.

"Dang!!" Chiro and Anita exclaimed.

"Dang girl! Didn't know you can sing that!!" Otto and Nova exclaimed.

"You could get a record deal or something like that!" Sprx said.

Gibson and Antauri were in shock because they didn't know that she could sing like that. None of them knew.

"Wow…." Was all Antauri and Gibson could say.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-looks around- What happened?

Otto: We suffered Antauri's wrath.

Me: Oh yeah. Where is he?

Otto: -shrugs shoulders-

Me: -helps Otto up and we start walking around-

Otto: Sprx!? Nova!? Gibson?! Chiro!?

Me: -calls out in a small voice- Antauri?

Otto: No good. They either can't hear us or they're still knocked out.

Me: -shutters- I'm scared.

Otto: -smiles at me- It's ok! We'll get out of this.

Me: If you say so…..

Both of us: -hears muffed screams/yells-

Me: That sounds like Sprx!

Otto: -starts cutting wall and Sprx falls out-

Me: -unties Sprx- You ok?

Sprx: NO!!!!! Man….never knew Antauri could be so violent.

Otto and Me: You have no idea.

Sprx: lets go look for the others.

Me and Otto: -nods head- k.

Where are the others? Lesson- Never piss of Antauri.

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Chiro Sings!

Truth or Dare with a twist!

Ok……I'll try to post as much as I can on weekdays but I cant really cuz of skool and it's hella hard. XP anyway…..back to the story.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Did you know that she could sing like that Antauri??!!!" Otto asked.

Antauri shook his head no while Gibson was still staring.

"Ok. My turn. Chiro. Truth or dare?" Rain asked with a hint of evilness in her voice, but Chiro missed it.

"Dare!" he said happily.

Rain smirked the most evilly grin that would have scared the Skeleton King to death. (Can he die again?)

"I dare you, Chiro, to sing Barbie girl!"

Everyone laughed and snorted while poor Chiro eyes bugged out of his head and his jaw dropped.

"The…the whole song?" He asked, hoping that she would say no.

"Yep! The whole song!" she said evilly.

"Evil monkey….." Chiro muttered.

Rain just laughed and started recording him singing the song.

"What are you going to do with that?" Otto asked.

Rain snickered softly and replied, "I'm gunna post this all of the internet so that the town and the universe can watch it."

Otto giggled like a cute kid.

(Otto is sooo cute!!!!! I luv him!!! He brightens my day and makes me smile! Him blushing and him in episodes are funny!!!)

"Ahem. I'm ready. Cd please." Chiro said.

"Oh! Right!" Rain said, handing him the Cd.

He put it in and started singing with a high pitched girly voice then a deep voice for the guy part.

"_I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

_I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation_

_I'm a blond bimbo girl, in the fantasy world  
Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly  
You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,  
kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky...  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"_

_(uu-oooh-u)_

_I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation_

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)_

_Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees  
Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again,  
hit the town, fool around, let's go party  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"_

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)_

_I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation_

_I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation_

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)"_

Everyone busted out laughing. Chiro sat down with a blush covering his face.

"Ok ok. Can we move on?" Chiro asked.

They all settled down and it was Chiro's turn.

"Otto? Truth or dare?" Chiro asked.

"DARE!!!" Otto yelled.

Chiro couldn't think of a dare. Rain came over and whispered in his ear of what to dare him to do. Chiro grinned and laughed a little.

"Ok Otto. I dare you to……"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok. This is freaky. It's really dark.

Otto: Yeah.

Sprx: Nova!!??? Nova!!???

Me: I really think he shouldn't do that.

Otto: Yeah.

-Hears muffled yells-

Sprx: That sounds like Nova.

Otto: Yeah.

Me: -nods head-

Otto: -cuts another wall-

Nova: -comes falling out of wall and lands on Sprx-

Sprx: -unties Nova- You ok?

Nova: Yeah. Thanks. Um……Where's Antauri?

Me: I don't know. I don't have a…tracking…duh! –smacks head-

Team????

Me: -pulls out tracking device and shows them-

Otto: What are the color thingies on there?

Me: That is telling me who's where and who's who. The blue is Gibson. Green is you. Red is Sprx. Yellow is Nova. White is Chiro and black is Antauri.

Sprx: Nice. Where's Antauri?

Me: -looks at it- he appears to be in his room but we have to be quiet or else he will come out and really murder us.

Team: -nods head-

Nova: lets find Chiro and Gibson.

Everyone: right!

REWVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! and stay tuned for more!!!


	8. Otto sings!

Truth or Dare with a twist!

Chapter 7 baby!!! YEAH!!!!

Sprx: Hurry up!

Nova: Yeah! I want to see what you're going to dare Otto to do!!

Me: -sighs- fine….

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok Otto. I dare to sing Fergalious." Chiro said.

Otto paled a little and looked at Rain, who was looking innocent. Otto blushed and walked up to the karaoke machine. Rain handed him the cd and he put it in. The song started up and everyone was quiet, watching him carefully.

_"Four, tres, two, uno_

_[Will I Am  
Listen up ya'll, 'cause this is it  
The beat that I'm bangin' is delicious_

_[Verse 1 - Fergie  
Fergalicious definition make them boys go loco  
They want my treasure so they get their pleasures from my photo.  
You could see me, you can't squeeze me.  
I ain't easy, I ain't sleazy.  
I got reasons why I tease 'em.  
Boys just come and go like seasons._

_[Hook 1  
Fergalicious (so delicious)  
But I ain't promiscuous.  
And if you was suspicious,  
All that shit is fictitious.  
I blow kisses (mmmwwahhh)  
That puts them boys on rock, rock.  
And they be lining down the block just to watch what I got (four, tres, two, uno)_

_[Chorus  
So delicious (it's hot, hot)  
So delicious (I put them boys on rock, rock)  
So delicious (they wanna taste of what I got)  
I'm Fergalicious (t-t-t-t-t-tasty, tasty)_

_[Verse 2  
Fergalicious def-,  
Fergalicious def-,  
Fergalicious def- ["def" is echoing  
Fergalicious definition make them boys go crazy.  
They always claim they know me,  
Comin' to me call me Stacy (Hey, Stacy),  
I'm the F to the E, R, G, the I, the E,  
And can't no other lady put it down like me._

_[Hook 2  
I'm Fergalicious (so delicious)  
My body stay vicious  
I be up in the gym just working on my fitness  
He's my witness (oooh, wee)  
I put yo' boy on rock, rock  
And he be lining down the block just to watch what I got (four, tres, two, uno)_

_[Chorus  
So delicious (it's hot, hot)  
So delicious (I put them boys on rock, rock)  
So delicious (they wanna taste of what I got)  
Fergalicious (hold, hold, hold, hold, hold up, check it out)_

_[Vamp  
Baby, baby, baby,  
If you really want me,  
Honey get some patience.  
Maybe then you'll get a taste.  
I'll be tasty, tasty,  
I'll be laced with lacey.  
It's so tasty, tasty,  
It'll make you crazy._

_[Will I Am  
T to the A, to the S T E Y - girl, you're tasty, T to the A to the S T E Y - girl, you're tasty  
D to the E, to the L I C I O U S, to the D, to the E, to the, to the, to the, hit it Fergie_

_[Rap - Fergie  
All the time I turn around brotha's gather round always looking at me up and down looking at my (uuhh)  
I just wanna say it now - I ain't trying to round up drama, little mama I don't wanna take your man.  
And I know I'm coming off just a little bit conceited and I keep on repeating how the boys wanna eat it.  
But I'm tryin' to tell, that I can't be treated like clientele  
'Cause they say she..._

_[Hook 3  
Delicious (so delicious)  
But I ain't promiscuous  
And if you was suspicious  
All that shit is fictitious  
I blow kisses (mmmwwahhh)  
That puts them boys on rock, rock  
And they be lining down the block just to watch what I got (got, got, got)_

_Four, tres, two, uno.  
My body stay vicious,  
I be up in the gym just working on my fitness,  
He's my witness (oooh, wee).  
I put yo' boy on rock, rock,  
And he be lining down the block just to watch what I got (four, tres, two, uno)_

_[Chorus  
So delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)  
So delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)  
So delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)  
I'm Fergalicious, t-t-t-t-t tasty, tasty  
It's so delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)  
So delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)  
So delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)  
I'm Fergalicious, t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t (aye, aye, aye, aye)_

_[Will I Am  
T to the A, to the S T E Y - girl, you're tasty. T to the A, to the S T E Y - girl, you're tasty  
T to the A, to the S T E Y - girl, you're tasty. T to the A, to the, to the (four, tres, two, uno)  
D to the E, to the L I C I O U S, to the D, to the, E to the, L I C I O U S, to the  
D to the E, to the L I C I O U S, to the D, to the E, to the, to the, to the (four, tres, two, uno)_

_T to the A, to the S T E Y - girl, you're tasty. T to the A, to the S T E Y - girl, you're tasty  
T to the A, to the S T E Y - girl, you're tasty. T to the A, to the, four, tres, two, uno  
D to the E, to the L I C I O U S, to the D, to the E, to the L I C I O U S, to the  
D to the E, to the L I C I O U S, to the D, to the E, to the, to the, to the, to the, to the..."_

Once he was done, everyone laughed a little while Anita was smiling and cheering. Otto heard her and blushed. When Anita finally noticed, her face turn cristem. Everyone laughed. Otto rejoined the group and smiled a little.

"Ok. Antuari. truth or dare?"

Antauri thought for a moment and then repiled, "Truth."

Otto thought and then asked, "Do you ever think that you might love Rain more then a sister?"

Everyone's eyes bugged out. Antauri's face turned red while Rain's face was red and was in shock. Ofcourse, Otto completely missed the obvise.

"What?" Otto asked.

Antauri recovered enough to say, "When I first met her, I didn't know that she was my sister, I did, but not now. It was more like a love for a sister."

"How did you know that you only loved her like a sister?" Otto asked.

"Otto!! That's too many questions!!" Rain yelled when she recovered from her shock.

Otto just shrugged and now it was Antauri's turn. Before he could get anything out, the doorbell rang. (Do they even have one??) Rain got up and answered it. There stood Jinmay.

"Hey Jinmay!!" Everyone greeted.

"Hey guys. I brought food." She repiled, holding up the bag.

Everyone's stomach rumbled and they all blushed.

"Now that you mention it, we haven't eatin for awhile." Chiro said.

The monkey team agreed and jinmay joined.

"What's you guys playing?" Jinmay asked.

"Truth or dare." Nova repiled.

Jinmay chocked on her drink and looked at them in shock. The team had confused looks on their faces.

"Do you even know how extreme that game can go?!" She yelled/asked.

They all shock their heads no except for Rain, cause she knew how extreme it could go and they where into really deep trouble now that Jinmay was here. She and Rain were masters of the game.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok. Everyone here?

Sprx: Yes

Nova: yes

Otto: yes

Gibson: yes

Chiro: yes

Me: good. im guna go and say sorry to him. -walks up to door and knocks-

Antauri: -opens door and glares- What?

Me: -cringes- sorry about the song. im not guna make you do anything else like that again.

Antauri: -smiles- All is forgiven.

Everyone: OO

Antauri: -laughs and walks away-

Everyone: OO

Sprx: sometimes...i dnt know whats going on inside that head of his.

Everyone: OO -nods heads in agreement-

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (YATTA!!! i wont die!!! -cry's tears of joy-)


	9. Jinmay's questions to Rain

Truth or Dare with a twist!

Ok. Here's where the fun begins!!!

Sprx: Didn't you learn your lesson last time?

Me: -crock head- what lesson?

Sprx: -slaps face- sheesh. It's like dealing with another Otto.

Otto: What about me?

Sprx: Never mind.

Otto: -smiles- ok! –skips away-

Sprx: my poor brain.

Nova, Gibson, and Antauri: What brain?

Sprx: -growls and walks away-

Me: REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You go Jinmay. Since you haven't gone yet and you're new." Rain suggested.

"Ok." Jinmay replied.

She looked around and suddenly said, "Rain. Truth or dare?"

"TRUTH!!!!!" She yelled, with a smile on her face.

"Ok. Three questions. Who would you date, make out, and sleep with?" Jinmay asked.

Rain thought for a minute and replied, "I would go on a date with Otto, make out with Sprx, and I would sleep with Gibson."

Everyone except for Jinmay had shock written all over their faces.

"Would…would you really do all that stuff?" Gibson asked while stuttering.

"Yeah, I would." She replied.

"Ok. Nova. Truth or dare?" Rain asked.

"Um…….dare." she replied.

Rain smirked and said, "I dare you to pretend to be Sprx's girlfriend for the rest of this week and without hitting him and he cannot flirt with others or be a pervert."

Sprx and Nova had shock and a you've got to be kidding me look. Everyone else laughed.

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!" They both yelled together.

"Don't you know that I'm signing my death." Sprx said nervously.

"Don't you know what that'll do to my reputation?!" Nova said nervously.

"Don't care. Do it!" Rain said angerly, "or else…."

Nova and Sprx paled because they knew that she was the only one who really knew about they relationship. If the Monkey Team or the world knew, they would die of embarrassment.

"Jinmay. Truth or dare?" Nova asked.

Nova didn't want to get Rain back because 1) Rain knew their secret and 2) She and Sprx can actually be a couple without being laughed at by the Monkey Team because Rain would get them back and hard.

"Truth," She replied.

"Ok. Would you ever sleep with Chiro?" Nova asked.

Jinmay just smirked and replied, "Yeah."

"Ok. My turn. Rain. Truth or dare?" She asked.

Rain smirked cause she knew what Jinmay had in mind.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Review!!!! My little story thing is over……for now that is….

Sprx: RAIN!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: Opps!!! Gotta go! Remember folks! Dnt piss off Antauri and dnt live bad pics of Monkey Team couple on the internet so the world can see it.

Sprx: FOUND YOU!!!!!!!

Me: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –runs-

Antauri, Chiro, Otto and Gibson????????

Nova: -is blushing so bad that she hid in her room-

Gibson: What the heck?

Chiro: -leaves-

Otto: OO

Antauri: I dnt want to know. –leaves-


	10. Rain's Songs

Truth or Dare with a twist!

Ok!!! Hello again everyone!!! Srry that I haven't posted!!! Im gunna be at my dads house for this week!! I will post as soon as im at my moms house!! PROMISE!!!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Rain. Truth or dare?" Jinmay asked.

Rain smirked because she knew what Jinmay had in mind.

"Dare." She replied.

Jinmay thought for a minute and suddenly said, "I dare you to sing two songs dedicating to the one you love."

Rain giggled and nodded. She got up on stage and then looked through the song selections.

"Found them!!" she exclaimed, scaring everyone.

They looked at her curiously and wondered what she was going to be singing.

"Ok! First up! Bad Boy! This is to Gibson!!"

As she got ready, Jinmay pulled out a video tape and it was connected so Sugazoom could see.

"Remember the feelings, remember the day  
My stone heart was breaking  
My love ran away  
This moments I knew I would be someone else  
My love turned around and I fell

Be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you in my life again  
Won't you be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you again  
No I don't need you again

You once made this promise  
To stay by my side  
But after some time you just pushed me aside  
You never thought that a girl could be strong  
Now I'll show you how to go on

Be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you in my life again

Won't you be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you again  
No I don't need you again."

The song faded and the team was speechless.

"Next up! Miracle! This also goes to Gibson!" Rain said.

The team was still in shock but they heard it. (I wonder why?? –snickers-)

"Boy meets girl  
You were my dream, my world  
But i was blind  
You cheated on me from behind  
So on my own  
I feel so all alone  
Though I know it's true  
I'm still in love with you

I need a miracle  
I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see  
That you are made for me  
I need a miracle  
Please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see it can happen to me  
I need a miracle  
I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see  
That you are made for me  
I need a miracle  
Please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see it can happen to me  
It can happen to me

Miracle... Miracle _[echo_

Day and night  
I'm always by your side  
Cause I know for sure  
My love is real my feelings pure  
So take a try  
No need to ask me why  
Cause I know it's true  
I'm still in love with you

I need a miracle...  
I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see  
That you are made for me  
I need a miracle  
Please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see it can happen to me  
I need a miracle  
I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see  
That you are made for me  
I need a miracle  
Please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see it can happen to me  
It can happen to me

Miracle... Miracle _[echo_

Miracle... Miracle _[echo_"

The song faded and they were still speechless. Rain giggled and winked. Otto, Sprx, and Gibson had hearts in their eyes. (Gee…I hope I don't pounded by Nova and Anita..OO;)

They all smiled and it was Rain's turn.

"Ok. Chiro. Truth or dare?"

Chiro gulped and replied above a whisper, "Dare."

Rain smirked and looked at Jinmay with an evil glint in her eye.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok. Pleaz review and im srry that I haven't posted any thing for awhile.

Antauri: Its ok. I think they all know.

Me: Thank bro! –hugs-

Antauri: -hugs back-

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	11. Prank call and Monster Attack!

Truth or Dare with a twist!

Srry that I haven't been on! I will try to update as soon as I can!!! PROMISE!!!!

Nova: Finally!!! Im wondering what ur gunna do to Chiro!

Me: ull see…..

Nova: YAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rain thought fo a moment and then finally said, "I dare you to prank call Silver and Ryoma."

Everyone's face paled because Silver and Ryoma were the scariest couple that anyone saw. They would get soooooo mad at eachother that they would physicaly fight and pass out before they could reach a chair and if you pranked them, you'd end up propaly dead the next morning.

"O..ok..." Chiro repiled timidly.

He quickly dialed them up and put them on loud speaker. It rang 3 times till one of them picked it up.

"Hello?" Silver asked.

"Ello! I'm callin about the hawain pizza ya or'dered."

"We didn't order an pizza." Silvered repiled.

"That's not what the or'der says." Chiro said.

"RYOMA!!!!!!!!!!! SOMEONE IS CALLIN ABOUT PIZZA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Silver yelled.

"I'LL TRY TO TRACE IT!!!!!!!" Ryoma yelled back.

Chiro gulped and hung up. Everyone laughed. Before anyone could say anything, the alrm went off.

"What now!!???" Rain yelled.

On the screen, it was a giant thing. It looks bone but it had skin and it looked like an squid, but man like. (ew...) A tentacile shot out and pireced the Super Robot. Everyone screamed. The tentacle grabbed Rain, Nova, and Anita. A beam shot from its eye and hit the girl monkeys. They screeched in pain and then the monster threw the girls on to the ground. Then it shot the beam at the guy monkeys when they were looking at the girls. It hit them and they screeched in pain. Chiro shot his Spear and Jinmay shot her lazers at it. The monster screamed and dissapeared.

Chiro and Jinmay took the monkeys inside and noticed that they changed. The monkeys turned into humans!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Otto: Why are we humans?

Me: cuz i can.

Otto: Why?

Me: cuz i can.

Gibson: This can take awhile.

Antuari: Yep.

The rest: -nods head in agreement-

Hours later

Otto: Why?

Me: cuz i can.

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	12. Monkey's now human

Truth or Dare with a twist!

OK!! srry that I haven't posted 4 awhile. Had to think up some other things. CHAPTER 11 BABY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nova: YAH!!! UR BACK!!!!!! –hugs-

Me: -gasps 4 air-

Sprx: -sweatdrops- Um... Nova. I dnt think she can breathe.

Nova: -gaspes and lets go- oops...

Me: waves while taking deep breathes of air- its ok..

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rain, Nova, Anita, Sprx, Gibson, Otto, and Antauri woke up and stood up, noticing that they were as tall as Chiro. They al looked in the mirror and gasped. Nova was a peached skinned color and her hair was blonde while her eyes bubble-gum pink. She wore long blue bell-bottem pants and a fitted red shirt. Anita was a also a peached skinned, but her hair was purple while her eyes where brown (cant use black cuz then it looks alittle weird). She wore the same pants, but they were purple and a fitted green shirt. Rain was a tanned skinned and her hair was black while her eyes where dark emerld green. She wore they same pants also, but they were black and a fitted blue shirt. Sprx, Gibson, Otto, and Antauri was tanned skinned. Sprx, Gibson, Otto, and Antauri wore fitted, but baggy pants and they were all black. They wore a fitted, but baggy shirt, but they were different colors. Sprx had a deep yellow, Gibson had a dark emerld green, Otto had a purple and Antuari had a dark voilet. Sprx had red hair and brown eyes, Gibson had blue hair with brown eyes, Otto had green hair and brown eyes, and Antauri had black hair with icey blue eyes.

"Whoa..." Chiro said.

"Whoa is right kid." Sprx said.

Jinmay looked happy for some reason and Rain, Anita, and Nova were scared. Jinmay grabbed the girls hands and said happily, "Lets go shopping at the mall!"

Rain, Anita, and Nova exchanged glances and then shrugged while muttering an okay. Jinmay smiled brightly and ran out of there fast before the guys could say anything.

"Kid. Your girlfriend is just plain scary sometimes." Sprx said.

Otto, Gibson, and Antauri nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. I know." Chiro said, "You guys want to go to the mall also?"

The guys nodded there heads as to say 'sure. Why not?'

They left for the mall and they didn't know what the mall had instore for them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: FINALLY!!!!!! chapter 11 is finally done!!

Nova: You are going to write more?

Me: Yeah but tomorrow im heading over to grandrents house.

Otto: Why?

Me: cuz its my sis's b-day on monday but we have skool and takwando that day.

Gibson: Oh.

Me: Dnt worry. i will try to du this everyday that i can.

Antauri: good. i want to see what happens next.

Me: me 2!!

REVIEW!!!!!!! TE AMO EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Spanish- meaning: I luv you everyone!!!!)


	13. Final! The big finish!

Srry for the delays!

Nova: Finally!

Me: Shut up!

Antauri: this shall be an intresting one

Me: -grips hair is a ripping out manner- Why me!

Sprx: Cuz you luv us!

Me: no I dnt….-pulls out a flamethrower- WHO WANTS FLAMEBA MONKEY'S?

Monkeys: -screams-

Me: -laughs evilly-

Chiro: -sweatdrops and sighs- Review everyone!

--

They team spiltted up into groups. The girls went to HotTopic while the guys went to the food court. The girls came out with new looks and they looked hot.

"I can't wait to see the guys faces!" Nova said.

They all nodded in agreement and giggled. They arivved to the foodcourt to see the guys being surrounded by girls. They girls walked over and sat down on the guys laps.

"They'reours." Novasaid.

"Don't see your names on them."one of the girls sneered.

Rain stood up and said on a dangerous voice, "You better back off right now or esle."

The girl looked scared but didn't show it.

"Why should I?" she sneered again, but this time touching Gibson.

Rain snapped and pounced on the poor girl. Rain wasyelling and cursing at her asshe pounded away at the poor girl's face. Everyone was shocked at the sight. Anita and Nova pulled her off, trying to calm her down.The other girl was on the floor, withering in pain and crying. Her friends helped her up and ran towards the bathroom. The gang decided to go home for the day. Once they reached home, Rain stomped towards her room, leaving everyone else behindwith worried expressions.

"Oh...I hope she's gunna be okay." Anita said, hugging Otto's arm.

"Me too." Otto said after.

Jinmay was hugging Chiro's arm while Antauri stood next to them.

"She's really mad. I hope she doesn't do anything bad." Nova sadi, shuttering at the thought.

Sprx hugged her and whispered soothing words. Gibson walked to Rain's room to make sure she's alright. He deeply loves her. He knocked on the door and it opened to reveal Rain.

"Hey." she said.

"Hey." he repiled back.

Shemoved so he could enter.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah." she said, smiling alittle.

He walked up and hugged her then pulled her away alittle. She looked up at him confused then smiled. She giggled andsaid happily, "I love you too!"

Gibson blushed but smiled. He kissed her and she kissed him back. They broke away and smiled at eachother. They didn't need any words to tell eachother how they feel as they laid down on Rain's bed, falling into a peacful slumber.

**_FIN!!_**

--

What you think? this is accually the squeel to the one i was supose to make. Where all of them find out Antuari accually has a sister, and the find everyone else.

Nova: i thought it was cute.

Really?

Nova: yes

SCORE! REVIEW!


End file.
